Bulletproof Love
by Aguy55
Summary: Yuki reads Kyo's diary and finds out Kyo doesn't hate him. Does Kyo have a secret obsession with the rat? What a lovely mess they've dug themselves into. How will Akito react? And what about Shigure? Has he found a new lover? One that'll stay around the house, much to Yuki and Kyo's disgust. Yaoi! I don't own Fruits Basket! Review, please!
1. Damned If I Do Ya, (Damned If I Don't)

_Hey, hey, hey! More Fruits Basket? Of course! YukixKyo! Whoop! Yeah, more yaoi. Straight couples aren't as much fun to play with! XD Okay, maybe that sounded a bit wrong. XD Okaaay, Yuki 's POV_

'Yuki and I had stopped fighting all the time. It was weird and I wasn't the only one who noticed. Shigure often asked what was wrong and only got a shrug in response each time. Fighting every day, well, it got boring. Even though I was determined to beat him, although I was thriving to take his place, it was no use. Yuki always ended up winning, and I came out the loser. Each and every time. It want _fair_! Yuki put no effort in. He hadn't spent three months alone in the mountains training, yet, he still won. Yes, I envied him. No, I do not hate him. How could I hate such a perfect figure like Yuki? I mean, everyone else loves him, why not add a stupid cat like myself into the mix? Not that it'd matter. He obviously hates me just as much as I pretend to hate him. Ha, while I'm at it, why not fall for Kagura? I felt myself shudder at the thought. Somethings _can_ be taken too far. I decided to play music. It's calming and good for drowning out thoughts when needed. On went a Green Day CD, out went my thoughts. No one cares about them anyway, why should I?

I couldn't bring myself to read any more. Kyo didn't hate me? Well...I didn't hate him either. But, to bring myself to say I _love_ him, well, that's too much. Kyo is annoying and gets whatever he wants. That pisses me off. He has no _idea_ what struggle is. Well...I suppose neither did I. I mean, I know what being locked in a room feels like. I know what being trapped feels like. But...That's not really a struggle. Just a fear. I suppose both of us were spoiled brats.

"Yuki! You damn rat, where the Hell _are_ you?!" Oh, shit. I ducked under the bed and prayed he wouldn't find me. I accidentally left the diary out on the bed where i had been reading it. I heard footsteps enter the room as my heart pounded harder.

"Who the Hell was in my room?!" Kyo bellowed, closing the diary. Thankfully, he did not find me. I waited about five minutes after the footsteps had faded to come out.

"So, _you_ were in my room!" Kyo yelled as I walked out. He has been waiting for me? "What the Hell?!"

"Leave me alone, lover boy." My voiced remained calm, although my heart was pounding. I could've sworn he could hear it. A blush creeped across his face. It was...cute. Damn, this was Kyo!

"That's it, pretty boy...!" Kyo yelled, grabbing the front of my shirt and raising a fist. Sure, I could've easily gotten out of his grip. Did I? No. Instead, I let him continue. I did not push him away. The fist I was expecting never came. I stared into his eyes, and his bright orange ones stared back. I let my dull emotions take over, and I pressed my lips to his. Slowly, tasting him. Feeling him hesitant before kissing me back, wide eyed.

Just so you know, I am very proud of myself. I have my stories updated and I even wrote two new ones in less then two days. Reviews are much appreciated, as well as criticism. So, PM me or leave a review.


	2. City Of The Damned

_Heya! Sorry, it's been so long! I'm terrible! I'm terribly sorry! I was so not expecting one review, much less the two I received. They were much appreciated! Thanks so much! Okay, I'm so sorry._

REVIEW! Please? Mmmmkay. Kyo's POV!

This Damn rat was kissing me. And I was...letting him...? Why? I didn't _hate_ him, but I'd don't _love_ him. I don't think I do. But...his lips did feel nice moving on mine. I was...enjoying it?

"Yuki! My little princesses! I've come to retrieve you from your castle, in which you've been locked away so long, away from me! Yuuuuuki!" Ayame yelled, running up the stairs. "C'mon-oh! Shigure come here!" Ayame walked half way down the stairs, waiting for said person.

"W-why would you kiss me?" I asked as Yuki rested his forehead against mine, his panting breath tickling my lips. He seemed out of breath from our previous actions. Was he okay? Our faces were so close. It was unreal. I stared into his deep purple eyes. Such a nice colour.

"Because I don't hate you, either." Yuki said, has voice no more than a whisper. It sounded as if he would cry. My lips still stung from where he had nipped them.

"That much showed. Just a little." I laughed, passing Ayame on the stairs, walking hand in hand.

"I see you two are dating, yes?" Akito's sharp, but cold smirk met us. Both of our jaws dropped at the sight of him sitting in our kitchen. Question was not why, but how? How had he gotten in? More importantly, _who let him in?_ And for what reason? The bastard!

"U-um, why are you here?" Yuki asked, his voice visibly shaking. Hell, his _body_ visibly shaking!

"Aren't I aloud to check up on my _family_?" Alito flashed a smirk.

"No!" Both Yuki and I cried out at the same time.

"Oh? Such a shame. And I thought I'd wish Kyo a happy birthday."

"Its not welcome from _you_!" I got out through clenched teeth. I feared I'd punch him right then and there. Regardless of the consequences.

"Kyo!" Shigure growled, placing a protective hand on Akito's shoulder. Almost like a father. Then again, Shigure was acting like a father who was, in some weird way, presenting his new- No. No. No. No! No! No! That wasn't possible, was it?

"Kyo?" Yuki asked quietly. He must've seen the glare in my widening eyes. Must've felt my hand begin to sweat.

"You're not _going out_, are you?" I asked, afraid of how the answer would tear up both Yuki and myself. I _knew_ the answer. Alito grinned, waiting for Shigure to respond for him.

"Yes." Shigure sighed, running a hand through his hair. Yuki's jaw dropped, his shaking getting worse. I watched as his breathing got heavier, his chest heaving with each breath. It pained me to see him like this. He would've fallen, but I caught him. Akito watched as if he enjoyed watching Yuki's pain. I bared my teeth at him, and supported Yuki as I lead him upstairs, to my room.

...

"Where am I?!" Yuki bulleted upright, the blanket falling gently from the sweat-stained shirt clinging to his chest.

"Shhh. We're in my room. I believe you had a panic attack." I ran my hand soothing up and down his arm, trying to coax him to lay back down.

"We didn't so anything...weird, right?" Yuki asked. For a moment, he looked like a young boy asking his father something embarrassing, twisting the blanket in his hands.

"Define 'weird'." I chuckled. Yuki's eyes widened, but he stayed silent.

"If you mean did we have sex, then no." Yuki nodded, a light blush forming on his pale cheeks.

"So, um, is Akito really here?"

"Yeah. But he won't hurt you. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yeah." I grinned as he fell into another restless sleep. I watched him, grading his body carfully. _I _will_ protect you of its the last thing I do. I do love you, you damn rat. _

_Was it good? You know, a nice, juicy review sounds good right now. ;) A feast of rare reviews. Lol, I'm a bit hungry right now. :D I love reviews, doe. I understand if you're angry about the late chapter, I too, am angry at myself for that, but I truly am sorry! It's hard keeping track of these stories! And I'm so obsessed with R.L. Stine right now. Like, Goosebumps and The Haunting Hour were childhood gold, but then I started reading his young adult books and all of it is just amazing! _


	3. Second and Sebring

_Hey! It's been awhile, eh? Hehe. I'm sorry for this chapter. But...I feel Akito would do something like this...XD I'm so grateful to the beautiful reviews! I appreciate them so much! So, please review some more? Cx _Yuki's POV Whooo!

"Get away!" I yelled, putting my arms up to block Akito.

"But Yuki, I love you. Don't you know that?"

"You _don't._ Get _away_!" I struggled against him, trying to get away. My actions caused Akito to lock my hands above my head with one of his. Akito's face right next to mine, his hands on my hips.

"I do." Akito but my neck harshly. Not in the loving way Kyo had. Then, he licked along the mark, as if that'd make it better. "I love you so much. That's why I locked you in that room. I didn't want anyone to see your beauty." Akito's voice like warn out velvet; Getting old. "Your beautiful purple eyes." Akito stared straight into my eyes. It felt as if he was seeing my soul, and it sent shivers down my spine. "Your pale skin." Akito cupped my face in his hands, as his arm found its way around my waist. It was more like a threatening snake than a lover. "Your soft lips." Akito kissed me harshly, forcing my lips apart. Forcing me to give in to her. Kyo...come quick...

_**Kyo!**_

"Yuki! Whats wrong?!" I ran into my room to see him curled in a tight ball on my bed.

"Y-you said y-you'd p-protect me!" Yuki cried, curling in on himself tighter.

"What did that Bastard do?!" I growled. I knew he'd do something! I'll kill him!

"He t-touched m-me." Yuki peeked over his shoulder, a blush forming on his face.

"Damn." I hissed. "Yuki. I'm so sorry. Would you like me to stay with you for awhile?" I couldn't protect him. I broke my promise. Already.

"Please?"

"Of course." I smiled as I brushed hair away from his forehead. "As soon as I kick that Bastard's ass!" I yelled, running out of the room.

"Shigure!" I skidded into the kitchen, horrified by what I saw. Akito was straddled across Shigure's lap as they made out intensely. "Get him the Hell out of here!"

"Why?" Shigure asked, looking hurt.

"He did something to Yuki! He won't even get out of bed!" Akito was staring at me with eyes wild.

"Shigure," Akito purred in a way that made me sick to my stomach. "What happened was Yuki tried to touch me, but I didn't want him to."

"Yuki wouldn't do that!" I yelled, debating on whether or not it was worth it to punch him in the fucking face. We both looked at Shigure expectantly, wanting to know which side he would choose.

"We'll work this out." Shigure smiled, petting Akito's hair affectionately. "Kyo, go back upstairs with Yuki while I talk with Akito about this." I'm not stupid. I know what you'll really be doing. Everyone knows how much of a lapdog (A/N: pun intended:D) you are to Akito. It was obvious which side he had chosen. Yuki and I were on our own. I trudged up the stairs, exhausted. Yuki winced in fear as I opened the door.

"Yuki. I promise, no I swear to whatever God exists, using will not let him near you again." Yuki nodded, his eyes wide. I sat down next to the bed and took Yuki's clammy, sweat-soaked hand in mine. "You don't have to be strong any more." I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder. "You can cry. And I will not laugh. Let me inside that pretty-boy head of yours." I smiled, feeling his face break into a grin. "Please, just let me care for you."

"W-why do you care? You said it yourself. I'm just a Damn rat." I crawled next to him on my too small bed.

"We're all damned. But, why not being damned together?" I smiled, kissing his forehead lovingly.

"Foolish cat..."

"Can you love a foolish cat, such as myself?" I asked.

"I can try..."

"That's all I ask." I kissed Yuki softly, hating the way he cringed.

"I'm sorry.." Yuki mumbled.

"Don't be. I will make Akito apologize." I said through clenched teeth.

...

"You know, um, t-this isn't, uh, this isn't the, erm, the first time Akito has done s-something like this..." Yuki said, curling the blanket in his first from where he was sitting across legged on front of me.

"Not the first time?" I asked bewildered. Not the first time...Akito has done this already...Yuki...he's suffered so much inside, hasn't he? Why hasn't he told anyone. "BAKA!" I yelled, putting my hands on his shoulders. He cringed, looking at the floor. "Why didn't you tell anyone?!" I felt something wet hit my hand as his shoulders shook.

"Yuki...are you crying?" I asked, regretting what I had said. I only received silence and a few muffled snobs. "Oh, Yuki. I'm sorry." I whispered, pulling him to me. My shirt was drenched by the time Yuki had fallen asleep. It was so unusual for him to be so quiet and I hated it! "'This not what it is, only baby scars, I need your love like a boy needs his mother's side.'" The song popped into my head as I held him. Ugh, my shirts all wet. I was so tempted to take it off. But, having both Yuki and I sIirtless with Yuki being so clingy, would be a bit awkward. Not to mention, moving might wake him. I gritted my teeth as Yuki cried out in his sleep. I stroked his back in what I hoped was a conferring motion.

"Sorry, Yuki..."

_Wow. Wanna review? A lot has happened, so your thoughts would be great! Pore Yuki, doe. :( This chapter almost killed me! The song was "Second and Sebring" by Of Mice & Men. :) Not mine, though. :( _


	4. Hell Above

Ugh, guys, I'm sorry. I've been living in my own Hell right now. But, guess who got the newest Pierce The Veil CD? You jelly? XD Okay, I'm sorry. Aaaanyway, on the the story! Kyo's POV! Whoooo!

"Yuki, I'm going out for a bit...would you like anything?"

"No..." Yuki mumbled, stretching out on the bed that had become our's.

"Yuki, you have to eat. I will force feed you."

"Then I want leeks." Yuki chuckled at himself, but both his voice and his laugh sounded strained. Even though, at the recommendation, I could not bring myself to be mad. Yuki looked so fragile laying on the bed. He looked like be might shatter to pieces if I so much as petted his hair. That silky hair which was one of many of his amazing features.

"C-can I come with you, if you are going?"

"Of course." I smiled, walking over to the bed. "But you need a bath. You reek." I helped Yuki up and pushed him to the bathroom, sending him off with a sensual kiss and a towel. As soon as I got Yuki situated, I walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning Tohru." I said, walking into the kitchen and to the fridge.

"Good morning Kyo-kun. Are you happy about summer break?"

"So much of a summer break." I snorted, pointing at the door. It had been raining the past two days.

"I agree." Tohru laughed softly, playing with the hair ribbon Yuki gave her. I felt an instant jealously stir in my empty stomach. "Is Yuki-kun coming down for breakfast? Should I bring it up to him?"

"Actually, Yuki and I are going out soon, anyway. So, neither of us will be here. I'm sure Shigure and Akito would love your cooking, though."

"That's okay." Tohru smiled widely. "You will be here for dinner, right?"

"Yes. May be lunch too. I'll call you, if not. Also, don't answer the door to anyone you don't know. Be careful." I told her, drinking milk straight from the carton.

"Kyo-kun, why don't you have a girlfriend yet?" I spit the milk out of my mouth, staring at her wide-eyed.

"U-uh, what? A girlfriend? No. Yuki and I are dating... "

"But...how would that work? With two guys?"

"U-uh, well, the same with a girl and a guy, I guess. We go on dates and stuff..." I offered a weak smile, my face heated from a blush growing in my face.

"U-um, I'll go see if Yuki's ready, yet!" I called, running up the stairs.

"Yuki! I have clothes for you!" I called, out of breath, as I opened the door to the bathroom. The clothes slipped out of my hands and my jaw dropped. Yuki looked beautiful with water dripping off his pale skin. His silvery hair wet and sticking to his face. He looked irresistible.

"S-sorry!" I muttered, coming to my senses as I walked out, slamming the door behind me. I put my back against the door, sliding down slowly. Baka...what ever made you think that was a good idea?! Ugh, but Yuki is so beautiful. I slammed my head on the door as I blushed deeply. I got up and paced around the room a few times, trying to clear my head. Damn it, I have ot bad.

...

"Are you ready to go now?" I groaned, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Of course! I was waiting for you!" Yuki laughed, taking my hand and pulling me down the stairs.

"Glad you feel better." I muttered under my breath, chuckling softly as we walked out together, a strong wind on our faces.

...

"Breakfeast? Oh, but wasn't Honda-san making breakfast already?"

"Yeah, but still. This way we don't have to sit with Akito."

"But is it okay to leave her there with Akito?"

"Shigure's there, too. It'll be fine." I smiled, watching Yuki's slender finders push hair off his forehead.

"Oi! What's that?" I asked, grabbing Yuki's arm.

"K-kyo? What? Oh, no!" I pushed up Yuki's sleeve, revealing violent red marks.

"Y-yuki? Did you do this?" I asked softly, hearing him gulp loudly in response.

"W-well, yeah..."

"What's wrong with you?! Why would you ever hurt yourself like this?! Baka!" I yelled, my eyes flashing. Yuki's eyes went wide in fear as he tried to pull away. His genuine fear made me calm down.

"I-I'm sorry. I just..." I broke off, my voice breaking.

"Dont tell Akito. He'll kill me. Please?"

"But, Yuki..."

"Please?" Yuki asked again, the fear I had thought left, returned as a single tear turned into a steady flow.

"Yes." I agreed, clasping his hand in mine. Anything. I just hope you know what you're doing. "I'd follow you to Hell, if you asked me." I whispered, petting his hair.


	5. The Messenger

_I'm a-okay now, so let's get on with this chapter! I'm addicted to Ronnie Radke right now, like wow. _

_The song I used- __**The Messanger by Linkin Park.**_

_Totally not mine, sadly. :( _Anyway, Kyo's POV! !

I never realized thisbefore, but Yuki is actually excellent at putting up a front. You'd never know something was wrong. It was both amazing and scary. Scary because that ment I'd never know when Yuki was upset, unless he wanted me to. I'd never know when he was truly hurting. You'd never know how much self-pity Yuki was holding within.

"Yuuuuuuukiii! My sweet brother!" Ayame yelled, latching on to Yuki. I couldn't help the deep growl that ripped from my throat through clenched teeth.

"Stay away from the cats food, Aya!" Shigure laughed. I ignored him as I saw Ayame whisper something into Yuki's ear. I wondered what he could be saying. Nothing good

ever came out of his mouth. Shigure's hysterical laughter couldn't be a good sign either. Plus, I wondered how _Ayame_ could be whispering. He was _so loud! _ Whatever he had said made Yuki's whole face turn a bright red.

"What did you say to him, pervert?!" I screeched, glaring daggers at Ayame.

"Relax, Kyo-kyo,"

"Don't _call_ me that!" I yelled raising a fist.

"Easy little cat! I didn't say anything." Ayame shrugged, smirking, trying to hold back hysterical laughter. I could see Shigure choking on held back laughter, too. "I only asked him A) If he was a virgin. B) If you two have had sex yet."

"Why the Fuck do you care?! That's none of your business!"

"It is so! He's my brother!"

"No it isn't! I'm going to the roof. Yuki, come with me!" I declared, grabbing Yuki's hand.

"Don't have sex on the roof! Yuki could fall off!" Ayame yelled after us as I stormed out, dragging Yuki behind me. Yuki was oddly quiet. As of he was deciding something.

"Hey, Kyo," Yuki started, a smooth smile on his face. "You know, well, they're right. Um, we haven't had s-sex yet. How come?" Yuki's pale cheeks were in full color, now.

"You agree with them?!" I yelled, standing up on the roof

"N-not really. Are you embarrassed to do..._that_ with me?"

"I can't believe we're having this conversation!" I hissed under my breath, sighing as I paced around the roof. "Of course I'm not! Just, what Akito did...you know. I didn't know if you were, uh, ready for that."

"If it's with you, I am." Yuki mumbled. Now we were both blushing horribly. How had he found the courage to utter such things?!

"Not right now, babe. I'm sorry. I-I can't."

"That's okay." Yuki smiled brightly, taking my hand and making me sit next to him. Next, he shifted around until he was using my lap as a pillow.

"Hey, Kyo?" He asked softly. "Can you sing for me?"

"What?!"

"I like your voice. Please? For me?" Yuki asked cutley, his big eyes gazing intently at me. I thought for a long moment, trying to find the right song.

_"When you suffered it all. _

_And your spirit is breaking. _

_You're growing desperate from the fight. _

_Remember you're loved. _

_And you always will be. _

_This melody will always bring you right,_

_Back home. _

_When life leaves us blind, _

_Love, _

_Keeps us kind._

_When life, _

_Leaves us blind, _

_Love, _

_Keeps us kind."_ I sang awkwardly, stroking his hair back from his closed eyes. Was he asleep? Was my singing really that bad?

"Thank you." Yuki muttered, stopping my hand, his eyes opening. So he wasn't sleeping? He clasped my hand in his, lowering both out hands to his heart. "I love you." Yuki muttered, his heart picking up speed.

"I love you too." I whispered, my voice a little choked as I raised oour hands again and kissed his fingers lovingly.


End file.
